This invention relates to new and useful improvements in an automatic distance compensating sight and to a process of sighting.
Many prior sighting devices and processes have heretofore been provided for weapons but the present device is believed to amount to a substantial improvement thereover. One disadvantage of prior devices used on archery bows, for example, is that it is necessary to go through more than one step for aiming and shooting, namely, one step may comprise determining the distance from the bow to the target and the other may comprise sighting in on the target as determined by such distance. In other prior art devices, while distance aiming designations may be printed on the sighting device, it is still necessary for the archer to know what the distance is. Such is usually accomplished by guesswork. In still other devices, it is necessary for the archer to look at a range finder and the target at the same time, thus making it difficult to accurately aim at the target.